Bears with Love: Alternative Ending
by whateverOne
Summary: With a happy ending. :


**So another ending. With a happy ending, I mean. So I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the other one.**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie's POV**

I have a girlfriend who grew up with me. Her name is Alex. I always thought of her as a friend until last year, when we went to a trip from a club. I found that I fell in love with her.

Before that trip was over, I took a step and confessed my love for her. And soon, we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways. I always concentrated on her only, but by her side, there were so many other girls or boys. To me, she was the only one, but to her, maybe I was just another girl…

"Lex, do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Why? You need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.

"No… I am going to meet a friend…"

She was always like that. She met girls or boys in front of me, like it was nothing. To her, I was just a girlfriend. The word 'love' only came out from my mouth. Since I knew her, I had never heard her say 'I love you' before. To us, there weren't any anniversaries at all. She didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days…200days… Every day, before we say goodbye, she would just hand me a teddy bear, everyday, without fail. I don't know why…

Then one day…

Me: Um, Lex, I …

Alex: What…don't drag, just say...

Me: I love you.

Alex: …you….um, just take this teddy bear and go home.

That was how she ignored my 'three words' and handed me the bear. Then she disappeared, like she was running away. The bears I received from her every day filled my room, one by one. There were many…

Then one day came, my 17th year old birthday. When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with her, and stranded myself in my room, waiting for her call. But… lunch passed, dinner passed… and soon the sky was dark… she still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore. Then around 2am in the morning, she suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep. She told me to come out of the house. Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily.

Me: Lex…

Alex: Here…take this…

Again, she handed me a little bear.

Me: What's this?

Alex: I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye.

Me: Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?

Alex: Today? Huh?

I felt so sad. I thought she would remember my birthday. She turned around and walked away like nothing had happen. Then I shouted… "Wait…"

Alex: You have something to say?

Me: Tell me, tell me you love me…

Alex: What?

Me: Tell me

I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to her. But she just said simple cold words and left.

"I don't want to say…that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it then find someone else."

That was what she said. Then she ran off. My legs felt numb… and I collapsed to the ground. She didn't want to say it easily… How could she…. I felt that… Maybe she is not the right one for me…

After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying. She didn't call me, although I was waiting. She just continued handing me a little bear every morning outside my house. That's how those bears piled up in my room… everyday.

After a month, I got myself together and went to school. But what made the pain resurface was that… I saw her on a street… with another girl… She had a smile on her face, one that she never showed me… as she touched the bear… I ran straight back home and looked at the bears in my room, and tears fell… Why did she give these to me…? Those bears are probably picked out by some other girls…In a fit of anger, I threw the bears around. Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was her.

She told me to come out to the bus stop outside my house. I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop. I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget her, that… it's going to end. Then she came into my sight, holding a big bear.

Alex: Mitch, I thought you were pissed, you really came?

I couldn't help hating her, acting like nothing had happen and joking around. Soon, she held out the bear as usual…

Me: I don't need it.

Alex: What….why…

I grabbed the bear from her hands and threw it on the road.

Me: I don't need this bear, I don't need it anymore! I don't want to see a person like you again!

I spitted out all the words that were inside me but unlike other days, her eyes very shaking.

"I'm sorry"

She apologized in a tiny voice.

She then walked over to the road to pick up the bear…

Me: You stupid! Why are you picking up the bear? Just throw it away!

But she ignored me and just went to pick the bear. Then…

Honk~ Honk~

With a loud honk, a big truck was heading towards her.

"Alex! Move! Move away!" I shouted…

But she didn't hear me; she squatted down and picked up the bear.

"Alex, move!"

HONK~!

"Boom!" That sound, so terrifying.

That's how she ended in the hospital.

That's how she ended in coma. I haven't visited her yet since the accident happened. It's not that I don't want to see her but I just can't take a look at her with all the tubes and machines attached to her. It just breaks my heart even more.

After the accident, I had to go through every day with guiltiness and the sadness of what happened to her… And after spending two months like a crazy person… I took out the bears.

Those were the only gifts she gave me since the day we started going out. I remembered the days I spent with her and started to count the days… when we were in love…

"One…two… three…"

That was how… I started to count the bears…

"Four hundred and eighty four… four hundred and eighty five…"

It all ended with 485 bears.

I then started to cry again, with a bear in my arms. I hugged it tightly, then suddenly…

"I love you~, I love you~, I love you~"

I dropped the bear, shocked.

"I….lo..ve…you?"

I picked up the bear and pressed its stomach.

"I love you~ I love you~, I love you~"

It can't be! I pressed all the bears' stomach as it piled on the side.

"I love you~"

"I love you~"

"I love you~"

Those words came out non-stop. I…love you… Why didn't I realize that….That her heart was always by my side, protecting me. Why didn't I realize that she loves me this much…? I took out the bear under the bed and pressed its stomach, which was the last bear, the one that fell on the road. It had her blood stain on it. The voice came out, the one that I was missing so much…

"Mitch… Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you…. Um… since I was too shy… If you forgive me and take this bear, I will say that I love you… everyday… till I die… Mitch… I love you…"

The tears came flowing out of me. I rushed to the hospital where she is confined. There she is with all the tubes and the machines that are keeping her alive. I walked towards her with tears still filling my eyes. I stared down at her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know. I wished I knew what you really felt. I'm sorry for thinking that you didn't love me back while all this time, your love was mine. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I bended down kissing her forehead and hugged her lightly.

"I love you Alex…so much."

I was about to let go of the hug when I felt her arms wrap around me, hugging me lightly too.

"Alex?" I whispered. I heard her groan so I slowly pulled out from the hug. I looked down at her as she smiled at me.

"Let me call a doctor." I turned around to walk out the room but she held my wrist lightly. I turned back to look at her.

"Stay." She said with a raspy voice. "I don't need a doctor, all I need is you." She smiled again. Tears are already streaming down my face as I hugged her again. "I need a little water though." She whispered again with a little giggle while hugging back.

"I need to call the doctor to check on you." I whispered back with a little smile as I pulled back and let her sip a little water.

After drinking it, she shook her head and said, "If you'll call a doctor now, they will do some tests on me and it will take time. I don't have time for them. I want to spend my time with you now and talk to you. I want to tell you something important."

"But after that, I'll call a doctor?" I asked with an eyebrow raised yet with a smile.

She nodded and said, "Deal."

"Okay. Tell me what it is."

"I love you Mitchie." she said sincerely.

I smiled widely and said, "I know."

"And?"

"I love you too. You know that."

"At first I know you do but the last time we talked, you told me that you don't want to see a person like me again."

"I was mad back then. I thought you don't love me. You haven't said it to me before."

"Yeah but that's the purpose of the bears that I gave you every day. I can't say it to you face to face. I was too…"

"Too shy… I know."

"How?"

"The latest bear you gave me. The big one."

"Oh. So you took it with you?"

"Of course. You gave it me."

"Yeah but you told me, you don't need it anymore."

"I didn't mean that."

"So will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me too."

"Forgive you for what?"

"For thinking that you don't love me. I honestly didn't know that those bears that you've been giving me will say 'I love you' when you press its stomach. Not until now when I hugged one of them tightly."

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"You didn't tell me to press its stomach." I defended.

"I didn't because I thought you will hug them when you go to sleep."

"I hugged them but not too tight. You should have just told me about it."

"Okay, okay. My fault. So will you forgive me?" she asked with pleading eyes and a small smile while holding my hand.

"Of course. Now that I know that you love me too." I said and hugged her again. "So, will you forgive me too?" I whispered.

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault anyways."

"No, it's not. I jumped into conclusion without getting your explanation."

"Okay. Apology accepted." She hugged me tightly. "I love you Mitch… so much. I always had and I always will." She whispered and kissed my head.

"I love you too Alex." I pulled back and kissed her softly and tenderly. I slowly pulled back then giggled when she pouted. "Now, I really have to call the doctor."

"Do you really have to?" she whined.

"Yes." I giggled.

* * *

**So how was the ending? Did you like it? I hope so. **

**Please review alright? :)  
**


End file.
